The Blue Knight
by TyphoonDigi
Summary: *I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!* When the Princess's sense an unusual amount of Chaos in Equestria, suddenly a new hero appears & The Mane 6 are attempting to figure out his identity, but what they find may be the beginning to another adventure.
1. A Shadowy Hero

**First of all Author's Note *Ahem* I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD & MY CHANNEL WOULDN'T LET ME IN! Anyway let's begin the story.**

**Canterlot:**

It was once again a peaceful day at the palace of Canterlot; There was Princess Celestia, she was wearing a white Dress with Golden outlines, Celestia was once again reading another friendship report from her student & newly acquaintance co-ruler, Twilight Sparkle, she had finished her reading of her student's report on her learning's for the week.

"_& therefore I learned that it doesn't matter who you are underneath, but what you do, that defines who you are..._

_-Twilight Sparkle"_

*Yes it is the Batman Begins lesson Rachael told Batman! *

"That was a wonderful report again my new princess, & what a unique & wonderful lesson to learn..." said Princess Celestia

Suddenly Celestia began to feel an unusual urge of Chaos suddenly overwhelm her with power that could topple her own, Celestia gasped at this sudden power, she began to worry drastically, who pony could possibly be superior than the Goddess of the Sun herself, but then she had remembered, the Chaos was not like Discord: The God Of Chaos's previous usage of Chaos, rather it was the new kind he used, which was positive, but this one was completely baron of all negative & evil chaos, she began to wonder, is this new adversary friend or foe...

"SISTER, SISTER!" shouted Luna: Celestia's little sister & Goddess of the Moon, barricaded into her chambers, Luna was wearing the same outfit a Celestia except the main dress was Dark Blue with a Black Outline.

"Sister, I have reason to suspect Discord may have returned to his evil ways!" said Luna.

"No sister, I have felt this presence too, but unlike Discord's, this one is good-hearted, but we must discover its origins..." replied Celestia.

Celestia & Luna went to Discord's chambers which were given to him after he chose the good path of life, the room was quite surreal, the room was constantly rotating with Discord dressed in a tuxedo sipping the glass instead of the milk of chocolate milk, the source of the chocolate milk was coming from a raincloud dropping Chocolate Rain, the table he was sitting at had dancing candles & the deck of cards were marching in a circle, when Discord saw the 2 princesses, he threw away the chocolate milk behind him where it exploded, Discord clapped his hands & made 2 chairs for the princesses.

"I know this new Chaos is positive, but it is still far superior to all of ours, it could potentially destroy the universe with its power, but still, we must convince it to assist us, in case it is a threat..." said Discord without being asked.

The sisters looked at each other confused.

"How did you know what we were going to say Discord?" asked Luna.

"I didn't, you just told me." Said Discord with a smirk.

"I will never understand you Chaos God..." whispered Luna.

"You don't have to shout my dear." Replied Discord holding his ears in pain.

The Princess sighed, deciding to stop attempting to make sense of what he was doing & they began to search for the source of the power...

**Ponyville:**

Rainbow Dash was once again sleeping on the cloud, she is a light blue fur & wings, she had a Rainbow-Coloured mane, she was wearing a white T-Shirt, Black zipped up jacket, Blue Jeans & Grey & Light Blue Trainers, she was exhausted from constant flight practises ever since the 2nd Year Graduation of the Wonderbolts Academy, and she had finally gained the ability to use the Sonic Rainboom from a flying start, until she heard some commotion from the town below.

"Ugh, what's up with every pony today?" asked Rainbow Dash to herself.

She flew down to go see what was going on; she saw the newly-constructed Star Swirl the Bearded statue was almost about to topple over, apparently what Rainbow could figure out was Snips & Snails were acting like buffoons on the statue until the fronter hoof had broken off, now the statue was about to fall.

"Ugh, why do those two always have to get into trouble? Better help 'em out..." said a bored Rainbow Dash

She was about to fly up & save them until a sudden gush of wind passed her & surrounded the statue, creating a tornado, it carried Snips & Snails down to the pavement, Rainbow Dash was confused how something could create that, but because of her speed experience, she saw a silhouette of something running in a circle, creating the source of the tornado, it had a cape & had the appearance of a strange figure unlike any beast in Equestria & was wearing armour like clothing.

"Huh, who was that?" Thought Rainbow Dash

She was awestruck how fast it was, she flew as fast as she could to Twilight's Library, she had some "Questions" For Twilight...


	2. Questions & Answers

**Golden Oaks Library:**

Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic & apprentice of Princess Celestia was sorting out the books once again A to Z since she was an extremely organized pony; she had a Moderate Sapphire Blue, with Moderate Violet & Rose Streaked Mane & Tail, She had Moderate Violet Eyes, her Coat was a Pale, Light Greyish Mulberry, She was wearing a Dark Purple, Sleeveless Turtleneck, Light Blue Jeans & Pink & White Trainers, she was just finishing the J section until Rainbow Dash Burst through the door, her Light Cerulean Coat dusty, her Moderate Cerise Eyes swirling in circles, Her Mane of Light Red, Vermillion, Light Gold, Sap Green, Cornflower Blue & Moderate Violet messed up, & her clothing messed up, she was lying on top of Twilight, She quickly got back up as Twilight rose back up as well.

"Rainbow Dash! What the Hay was that for?!" demanded Twilight

"Sorry Twi, but I need you to bring everypony else over here." Replied Rainbow Dash

"Why Dashie?" Asked Twilight Sparkle

"I'll explain when everypony is here." Answered Rainbow Dash

So Twilight teleported to all of her friends' houses

First was Applejack, she has a Pale, Light Grayish Olive Mane & Tail, Light Brilliant Gamboge Coat, & Moderate Sap Green Eyes, She was wearing a Half-Cut Dark Green Tank Top, Maroon Outer-Vest, Dark Blue Short-Shorts, & A Cowgirl Hat

Next was Pinkie Pie, She has a Brilliant Raspberry Puffy Mane & Tail, Pale, Light Grayish Raspberry Coat, & Light Cerulean Eyes, she was wearing a Cerulean Blue & White Streaked Half-Cut Beach Shirt, she was wearing the same coloured Skirt, & was also wearing Violet see-through tights

Third was Fluttershy, She has a Pale, Light-Grayish Gold Coat, Light-Greyish Rose Mane & Tail, Moderate Cyan Eyes, Sap Green Turtleneck & Brown Jogging Trousers

& finally was Rarity, She has a light gray coat, Moderate Indigo & Moderate Mulberry Mane, Moderate Azure eyes; she's wearing a Red Tank-Top with Black Straps & Black Trousers.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, what in the Hay is up?" asked Applejack

"Today I saw Snips & Snails goofing around on the Starswirl Statue, they were about to fall off until some pony came out of nowhere & ran fast enough to carry them to the ground, I was the only one who could see it running since I was fast enough to keep up with it, so I was wondering if you guys new anything about it." Replied Rainbow Dash

Everypony was awestruck by this information, something just showed up & ran as fast as Rainbow Dash could fly? How?

"Well earlier on today I did get a letter from Princess Celestia, saying a massive amount of Positive Chaos appeared in Equestria this morning..." said Twilight

"& now he's playing off as a superhero" said Spike walking into the room hearing everything, Spike had Light Mulberry scales with a Light Spring Budish Gray Underbelly, Light Lime Green Ears, Moderate Harlequin Spikes, Moderate Pistachio Eyes, Orange T-Shirt & Light Grey Jogging Trousers.

"Oh hello Spikey-Wikey!" squealed Rarity kissing Spike on his cheek, which caused Spike's cheeks to turn completely Red

"So, um, we know he is trying to be good so what do we do?" asked, well mostly whispering Fluttershy

Everyone started to think, until Pinkie Pie got an idea

"I think we should pretend to be superheroes so we can get close to it & find out what it is!" shouted Pinkie Pie

Everyone just sat there with poker faces for a minute.

"Um I'm not sure Pinks" replied Rainbow Dash

"You know what, it's crazy enough to work!" said Twilight

"REALLY?!" Asked Everypony except Twilight, Rarity & Pinkie Pie

"Yes, & I could design the fabulous costumes!" replied Rarity

"Are ya'll sure about this?" asked Applejack

"YEAH WE ALSO NEED COOL SUPERHERO NAMES!" Answered Pinkie Pie

"But why Pinkie?" asked Spike

"Because superhero's always need names duh!" replied Pinkie Pie

"Alright then I'll be... Thunderstorm!" said Rainbow Dash

"I'll be... um... Party Animal!" said Pinkie Pie

"I-I could be... Beast Pony..." said Fluttershy

"I'll be... The Lone Cowpony!" said Applejack

"Okay then I shall be... Enchantress!" said Rarity

"I will be... Sorceress Star!" said Twilight

"Hey don't leave me out; I want to be a superhero too, so I'll be... Inferno!"

"Then it's settled, I'll start making the costumes! Rainbow have a look for anything that might draw that Chaos Hero to us!" said Rarity

"You got it!" said Rainbow Dash flying super-fast to the skies.

_I hope I see it first, I mean I would like to have a race before we find out that it is, and maybe it's a male, Wait, WHAT, WHY WOULD I WANT TO KNOW IF IT'S MALE, I CAN'T CRUSH ON ANYONE, I-I'M TOO COOL FOR THAT, still..._

**Looks like Rainbow has a little crush, btw I know it's stupid they have to adopt false superhero personas but still... I'TS MY FANFIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT MAKE YOUR OWN! I-I mean only if you want too, still I want mine to be a little different from other ones so...**


	3. Suiting Up

**Rarity's Carousel Boutique:**

The next morning at 9:00am we see Rainbow Dash flying at high-speed to the Carousel Boutique to receive her costume, she was beginning to think how she could possibly get close to him, she would soon find out... She knocked on to the front door.

"Hey Rarity are you here?!" asked Rainbow Dash

Rarity opened the door.

"Yes Rainbow Dash! I cannot wait for you to try my masterpiece! Everypony else is already here!" answered Rarity

Rarity led Rainbow Dash into the changing room, & Rainbow came out 5 Minutes later, she was wearing a black pair of sunglasses disguising her eyes, skin-tight red suit, with a yellow thunderbolt symbol on her stomach & chest, & finally she was wearing dark blue boots.

"Perfect! It suits you like a hand to glove!" exhaled Rarity

"Well I do certainly look 20... no 40% cooler!" said Rainbow Dash admiring herself in the mirror

"Alright girls, no time for fooling around" said Twilight

Twilight was wearing a skin-tight light violet sleeveless shirt, white gloves covering half of her arms, she also is wearing dark purple skin-tight pants, light violet boots, brown-hooded cape & star symbol on her chest.

Applejack was wearing a skin-tight orange shirt showing her chest & arms, she was also wearing her brown cowgirl hat, brown cowgirl boots & brown outer vest, her belt was brown, yellow gloves, brown eye-mask & hanging over his shoulder had a grappling hook & rope.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a dark pink eye mask, light pink skin-tight suit covering all of her body with dark pink streaks covering the ends of her arms, legs & waist, she had a yellow utility belt holding all her party tricks, white streak down her shirt.

Fluttershy had a yellow head band with a rose on it, skin-tight light yellow suit covering all of her body, a light green wristband leading in a cross-formation over her chest, leading down her arms, legs & dangling down each side of her thighs, dark yellow pair of boots & pink butterfly symbols on her chest, shoulders & kneecaps.

& Finally Rarity was wearing a white neck-peice, white shirt leading to the sides with light blue strings connecting the top-sides to eachother, the white whirt not leading to the arms & legs, light blue skin-tight pants, white cape leading from her shoulders, them having fluffly small wings, & white long boots & gloves.

They all sat in the front room & began to discuss their tactics.

"Alright everyone, I was planing last night on how we could possibly interact & unmask this weird superhero, then I sensed a weird souce of chaos..." said Twilight

"Wait hold on... Chaos?!" asked Applejack

"Yes, however this Chaos is not the Negative Chaos that Discord used to use, this was a weird mix between Magic & Positive Chaos, anyway after I sensed it a created a barrier to prevent me from being detected & I pursued him over the rooftops, I couldn't get a shot of him to see him clearly, but I sensed his aura..." replied Twilight

"*Gasp* AURA?! OHMYGOSHICANNOTBELIEVEITAURA!... What is Aura?" said Pinkie Pie

Everypony except Pinkie Pie fell over Anime style

"Aura's the life force in all of us, it can tell us the personality, current emotions anatomy & power in all life forms,I could sense he is male & I could sense his personality, It's near-to exactly yours Rainbow Dash: Courageous, Loyal, Fearless, Arrogant, Cocky, Kind, Considerate & Extremely Adventerous"

"Wait hold on... Me e-exactly like him?!" asked Rainbow Dash blushing softly

_*Fluttershy's Thoughts*_

_Why was Dashie so sensitive about him being male, fast & a personality like her's? It's not like her to be so sensitive about a male... I've known her my whole life & she's never been this embarrased, &... WAS THAT A BLUSH ON HER CHEEKS?!_

"So what's the strategy then Twi?" asked Applejack

"Well I think that because this pony could make the quickest getaway, so I could sense his location & Rainbow Dash could meet him werether he is & possibly make friends, then we could meet up with him later to gain his trust & find out why he is doing this..." replied Twilight

"W-Wait m-me & him a-alone?" stuterred Rainbow Dash blushing

"Why so nervous Rainbow? If I didn't know better I'd say you have a little crush" joked Rarity

"N-NO! I j-just uh, what if he's dangerous?" said Rainbow Dash, her face red from blushing

"Don't worry Dash, Twilight said he's kind so he won't hurt you, in fact maybe he could like you too" Fluttershy softly reasurred her

"I-I don't have a crush!, a-anyway when should I meet him?" asked Dash blushing even harder

"How about midnight?" asked Twilight

Everypony agreed to that & began for tonight...

_**END OF CHAPTER, MY LONGEST YET, ALSO I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG, I WAS ON HOLIDAY IN TENERIFE BUT I'M BACK!**


	4. First Meetings

**Golden Oaks Library:**

It was 11:45 pm on the balcony of Twilight's library, with the moonlight shining down amongst the windows creating light to see any passers, it was a full moon, as if Luna herself was painting a beautiful portrait of Ponyville, Twilight was lying down reading "The Guide To Close Friendship Between Male & Female" everypony else was downstairs waiting for Twilight's hoofsteps, then suddenly they heard her, she was trotting down the stairs, & she sat down.

"Alright everypony, I was upstairs sensing the Chaos Source's presense, I eventually found him resting, I read his thoughts & he is planning to watch over Ponyville on the top of Town Hall at Midnight, Rainbow Dash, you will go there & wait for him, when he gets there, tell him that you want to be friends, but I was going through my books to see the best ways for a first meeting between a male & female, & you going to have to _seduce _him..." said Twilight

Everypony was taken back by this, especially Rainbow Dash

"W-What?! S-S-Seduce Him?!" asked Rainbow Dash

"Yes, but don't worry, he has similar likings to you so maybe you have your work cut out for you." Replied Twilight

"Yeah sure, Rainbow Dash is definately the perfect seducer..." said Spike sarcastically walking into the Room

"Oh Spikey! I have your costume for you!" said Rarity

Spike's outfit was a skin-tight orange suit with yellow boots, dark green eye mask & cape, yellow utility belt & fire patterns across the stomach

"Well Spikey what do you think?" said Rarity excitedly

"I look pretty good, thanks Rarity!" answered Spike

"Alright, come on Rainbow Dash, it's nearly midnight" said Twilight

Rainbow Dash nodded & flew fast out the window, she rushed over the rooftops & hiding out of the sight of the moonlight, she flew up the side of the Town Hall & waited behind the top pillar, she waited until the clock struck 24th hour, & at the exact same moment the large clock announced the dead op night, a shadowy figure appeared in a gush of wind, Rainbow Dash could finally get a close look of his figure, a skin tight black suit covering all of his body & face, his mane still hung back in a spikey formation, she could also see his emerald green eyes, he also had a pair of red trainers, dark blue cape & logo in a whirlwind formation, Rainbow Dash was stunned by his appearance, she was blushing incredibly, she was aroused by his figure, but she knew she couldn't be distracted by him.

"H-Hello there..." said Rainbow Dash walking out of the shadows

"Hello to you too" replied the figure, he surprisingly had a very calm & smooth voice

"M-My name is Rai-uh I mean: Thunderstorm!" said Rainbow Dash with more nervousness than confidence

"You don't have to be nervous around me cutie ..." said the figure

Rainbow Dash was taken back by this, _"H-He t-thinks I'm c-cute?! No i'm Rainbow Dash! The coolest & fastest speeder who ever lived! I'm not cute! _

"A-Anyway, do you wanna be friends uh?" asked Raibow Dash

"Sonic, & if you wanna be friends... You'll have to catch me first! First one to the top of Canterlot Castle wins!" said Sonic jumping off Town Hall & running on the rooftops

"Oh it is ON SONIC!" said Rainbow Dash giddy on the inside on having a rival in speed with the same enthusiasm as her, so she flew after him immediately

Sonic was grinding on the rails of the rooftops then jumped off & ran on the balcony's he leaped off & dashed through the shadows of the alleyways with Rainbow struggling to keep up, it stunned her to find somepony with running speed superior to her flying speed, she was narrowingly dodging pillars, eventually she heard him down the alleys & decided to fly above the buildings to gain speed, Sonic was running down an alley & jumped of a wall & climbed up without the pipe onto the roofs again to gain speed & kept flipping over increasingly higher buildings, he got to a drop & backflipped off nearly smashing into a window, he was falling down, he went into an air vent & spun into a ball to go through the building & shot out the other end, he found himself running down the streets of Canterlot at the same time as Rainbow Dash, he quickly boosted up the side of the castle, he quickly was at the top of the Castle before Rainbow Dash did a few minutes later.

"About time you got here cutie..." said Sonic as Rainbow Dash flew up quite tired from trying to keep up

"*Pant*, *Pant* How, *Pant* could I lose..." asked Rainbow Dash

"Aw don't beat yourself up cutie, after all you're still the fastest flyer because I ran right?" answered Sonic

"Y-Yeah, your right! Thanks Sonic! But I'm still cooler!" said Rainbow Dash in defense

"Hehe we really are alike, so wanna be friends?" asked Sonic

"Sure, hey wanna meet my other friends tomorrow night same time, same place?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Yeah sure" said Sonic with delight, Rainbow Dash kissed his cheek & flew back to the library, leaving Sonic stunned in delight & blushing.

**Golden Oaks Library:**

Rainbow Dash glided in through the window & landed in the middle of a card game between the Mane 6 & Spike.

"Oh Dashie! How'd it go?" asked Pinkie Pie

"Perfect, I made an amazing friend, his name is Sonic & he's even faster than me!" replied Rainbow Dash

Everypony gasped at this, but were also happy they gained his trust.

"Also we're meeting him at midnight tomorrow" said Rainbow Dash

"Perfect Dash! Now let's get some rest, you must be tired" said Twilight

**End Of Chapter!: Next Chapter Mane 6 meet Sonic!**


	5. Mane 6 Meet Sonic

**Canterlot Castle:  
**It was the next morning from where Sonic met Rainbow Dash in the shadows of the moonlit rooftops of Ponyville, Luna had been watching in the sky above them, she was awestruck by his speed & agility but he also seemed... familiar... She had returned to the castle & began to think inside her chambers, his energy, his personality & his speed; it all was reminding her of someone she knew from a long time ago, but how?

"Luna, your aura shows great distress & confusion, why is that sister?" asked Celestia walking into the room with her multiple coloured-mane, white coat, her wings were a sight to behold as they were like angels' she was wearing a white robe with red lines across the waist, neck & arms & white slippers, whilst Luna was wearing the same but white was black & red was blue

"I saw the positive Chaos entity playing with Twilight Sparkle's friend Rainbow Dash late at last night, & he seemed like I'd met him before..." replied the Moon Goddess

"In what way my beloved sister?" asked Celestia putting her hands on each side of her face, she told her sister to relax, & began to read her mind, suddenly flashes of Luna & a young colt playing, the colt being crowned, Luna, Celestia the colt & 3 over mares using the Elements of Harmony, 2 spears clashing, King Sombra laughing, Luna crying, & the colt turning to stone...

Celestia left Luna's mind, & she was trying as hard as she could to hold back tears, but Luna was sniffing & tears were pouring down her face, she hugged Celestia as hard as she could & let her tears flow like a river

"It's okay Luna, let it all out..." said a concerned Celestia

"I-I'm sorry sister, it's just... I miss him so much..." said a crying Luna in-between sobs

"Don't worry he'll find his way back one day... He's smart enough to find a way, besides his magic burst will activate in dangerous situations so he's still alive... somewhere..." reassured Celestia

Luna started to feel a little better but she was still upset about the loss of one she once held dear & she cursed King Sombra's grave he was the one to take him away from her...

**Golden Oaks Library:**

Rainbow Dash had rested up & had gotten back into the same clothes she had worn the previous day, she looked up to see her friends look at her with enthusiasm

"What's up guys?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Well Dash, how was this "Sonic" character? & did you ask him out?" asked Rarity

Rainbow stopped in her tracks & started to blush like she was in a boiler

"F-F-For the last time! I d-don't have a crush on him! Anyway he was great fun! We had a huge race over to Canterlot! & well... um I sort of kissed his cheek..." whispered Rainbow Dash

Everypony chuckled at this, but then asked if he is trustworthy, Rainbow Dash assured them he is trustworthy so later that evening everypony suited up & set out to Town Hall, they waited until the clock struck the dead of night, & Twilight began to wonder what Sonics' fascination with Luna's moonlight was since he never showed his face during Celestia's sunlight, they then saw a whirlwind forming with Sonic landing from it & looking over the quiet town, Rainbow Dash rushed forward tapping his shoulder he looked back & his mask formed a smiling motion

"Surprised to see me Sonic?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Not really, but I must say, I liked that kiss you gave me last time we met..." replied Sonic

Rainbow Dash laughed whilst blushing

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend's cutie?" asked Sonic

"Huh? How did you know they were there?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Let's just say that I have a good eye in shadows..." replied Sonic

"Okay well Sonic these are: Sorceress Star, Party Animal, The Lone Cowpony, Beast Pony & Enchantress!" replied Rainbow Dash

"Hmm interesting, well I've recently heard of your accomplishments, defeating Discord, Sombra & Chrysalis, impressive what teens can do eh?" said Sonic

Everypony wondered how Sonic knew of this as Twilight only sensed Sonics' presence recently, but didn't doubt his ability's

"Maybe we could team up & become a team; after all you do seem to be familiar with the supernatural elements, plus I sensed your power & it's unlike anything I've ever seen before..." said Twilight

Sonic began to think for a second before nodding & reaching out his hand to Twilight, Twilight shook his hand & thus began a journey of a lifetime...

**& DONE! Anyway If you haven't already noticed I deleted two of my stories, that's because I plan to remake them...**


	6. Robotnick Rises

**Crystal Empire Caverns:**

Within the caverns underneath The Crystal Empire loomed a dark shadow Alicorn, he wore a dark red robe with white outlines, he had a grey coat with a black wavy mane & his eyes glowed red, green & purple, he was smashing rocks with his magic until a white vortex formed with a metal android & an obese Pony with black glasses, he had no mane, but a long brown moustache, he also wore a red lab coat, black leather trousers with boots, his shirt had 6 yellow buttons & multiple white lines, his voice was maniacal as he spoke the words:

"Are you King Sombra?" asked the fat pony

"Yes but who in hell are you?" asked Sombra in an irritated tone

The Pony bowed in respect & replied:

"An honour to be in your presence Sombra, my name is Doctor Ivo Robotnick; I would like to discuss a partnership with eliminating a certain pest called Sonic..." replied Robotnick

Sombra looked up in surprise at Robotnick & he nodded his head & smirked like the devil himself...

**Canterlot Castle:**

Celestia & Luna both sat at their thrones, Celestia half-asleep, but Luna still in slight tears over the one she once held dear & near to her heart, she was recollecting her past with him, but suddenly she felt a mysteriously evil presence coming towards them at a high-speed:

"No... It's not... It couldn't be!" shouted Celestia, suddenly waking up at the urge of power in the distance

"_Sombra's back! I don't know how he did it after Cadence & Shining Armour destroyed him, but now I finally can have my revenge for what he did..." _Luna thought

Discord teleported into the room & said:

"Oh no, he's returned!" whispered Discord with a panicking look on his face

As soon as he finished his sentence Sombra crashed through the window followed by Robotnick in a flying robotic vehicle

Celestia & Luna both formed magic axes with their horns ready for battle whilst Discord prepared a drink of glass cup with explosive chocolate milk inside whilst the guards all stood ready for the onslaught

"Ahh Celestia & Luna, the two royal sisters of the sun & moon. As you can see I have returned to take back my empire..." said Sombra

"I care not for what evil desires you aim for in your insignificant tyrant! You will fail!" protested Celestia

"Ha! You seem to not know, this time I'm not alone, now I have a robotic army! Introduce yourself my genius companion!" demanded Sombra

"Of course my lord! I am Doctor Robotnick! Scientific genius & mastermind altogether!" replied Robotnick

A rogue citizen who saw Sombra & his army enter flew as fast as her Pegasus wings could carry her to Ponyville, she had heard of the Mane 6's accomplishments & quickly headed to them for help, they were all at the spa talking until she burst through the doors gasping for breath

"TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT!" the Pegasus shouted

"Whoa! Calm down miss! What's wrong!" asked Twilight in shock

"Sombra has returned & is attacking Canterlot!" replied the Pegasus

Everypony gasped at this, how could have King Sombra return? His body had been scattered for Celestia's sake! But they had no time to wonder how he had returned, they got their clothing back on, & Twilight told her friends to hold onto her, they did as she was told & they teleported to Canterlot, when they got there robots were shooting bullets, missiles & lasers everywhere, explosions were going of & Sombra was facing of with Celestia & Luna

"My goodness..." said Fluttershy in awe

"Twilight!" said two voices from the distance, those voices were Cadence & Shining Armour

"Cadence! BBBFF!" replied Twilight nuzzling Cadence, Cadence has a light-pink coat, purple, pink & yellow swirly mane, violet eyes, Unicorn horn & Pegasus wings, she wore a dark pink shirt with white string over her shoulders, violet jeans & light blue boots, Shining Armour had a white coat, he is a unicorn with a light & dark blue mane, he was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, with a blue x-formation aross the chest & yellow cuffs on the wrists, & white jeans with black trainers

"Thank goodness your all okay, one of Celestia's guards sent a letter to the Crystal Empire telling us of Sombra's return!" said Cadence

"There's no time for this! We need to take down Sombra!" replied Shining Armour

"But first we need to take down these robo-freaks!" said Rainbow Dash

"Well you're not alone there cutie" came a voice from the distance

Everypony looked up to see Sonic standing on a pile of robots smirking

"Sonic!" the Mane 6 shouted

"Who?" asked Shining Armour & Cadence

"Nice to meet the both of you, madame & sir, but you're going to want to trust me on this because i've dealt with these before, piece of advice, hit their heads" Sonic said running off

Everypony shrugged & followed him, Twilight used her telekinetic magic to force robots to shoot eachother & punch themselves in the face & send them flying off into the distance, Rainbow Dash started creating thunderbolts from the sky & destroying robots, freezing them in place with snow storms & blowing them away with wind, Applejack used her enhanced strength to punch earthquakes into the ground, crushing robots beneath the surface, Pinkie Pie used her party cannon which her confetti had enough force to blow away robots, Fluttershy saw some little animals flying out the robots meaning that young, innocent creatures were being used as a power source, all of her anger was built up to a boiling point & she released all her pent-up rage to destroy every robot in her path in a blistering anger of destruction, Rarity levitated gems into a whirlwind slashing robots clean in half, Shining Armour used his magic blasts, causing the robots to explode, Sonic sped forwards & spin-dashed into every robot in his path, he was suddenly surrounded by androids so he charged up all his combined chaos & magic to form an explosion destroying all of the robots, he called to the mane 6 & the married royalty to follow him inside, they found Celestia clashing spears with Sombra & Luna concentrating a magic beam towards Robotnick whilst the doctor had a forcefield around him slowly breaking because of Equestria's lack of knowledge on technological enhancement over century's, Suddenly Sombra teleported behind Celestia, breaking her concentration & leaving her vulnerabale to his magic blasting her to the wall next to our heroes & Luna was too distracted to help, Sonic had a look of pure rage in his hidden eyes, he charged up & charged forward full force, punching Sombra faster than light, Sombra looked up with a scar on his face, he pulled out his spear, teleported above Sonic, charged down & slashed his face, removing his mask & revealing his face...

His face showed a dark-blue coat with an even darker-blue spikey-mane, peach muzzle & emerald green eyes, having a Unicorn horn, he also had Pegasus wings making him an Alicorn, Luna finally had realised who this Positive Chaos being was after blasting Robotnick, both she & Celestia releasing herself from the wall both gasped as they recognized him as Luna asked:

"...S-S-SON?!" asked Luna

**ENDING! Yes Sonic is Luna's Son! PLOT TWIST & Dragonblaze66 thought he was her long-lost lover... Next chapter will have the backstory of Luna & Sonic!**


	7. Backstory

**THIS CHAPTER IS ALL BACKSTORY!  
_**

**Canterlot Castle Hospital Wing (1,022 Years Ago):**

"Just be strong Luna, don't give up"

"You can do it your majesty, just push! Come On Push!"

*Baby Screams*

"Congratulations Your Majesty! It's a Colt!" the Doctor said whilst handing Luna the young colt which had a dark blue coat with a spiky blue mane & a peach muzzle, he also had little Pegasus wings & Unicorn horn, he looked up to his mother & smiled happily

Luna looked down to her baby gasping for air after the struggle & smiled back in delight & said:

"He's beautiful..." said Luna

"Yes he is, the future ruler of Equestria, well Luna, what will you name him?" asked Celestia

"He looks a lot like his father... How about... Sonic? Yes Sonic! It's perfect..." replied Luna nuzzling her son & crying tears of joy...

"_I wish you could have been alive to see this, my love..." _thought Luna

**Luna's Balcony (6 Years Later):**

Celestia, Luna & a young Sonic were all sitting on Luna's Balcony looking up to the sun, Celestia began to cast her spell to cause the sun to set, as it started to fall down over the horizon, after this Luna began to rise up the moon, when it was at the top of the sky she started to prepare to cast the stars until she felt a tugging on her front hoof, she looked down to see Sonic tugging her leg

"What is wrong my child?" asked Luna

"Mommy, can I try making the stars tonight?" asked Sonic

Luna looked at her son & smiled happily at his enthusiasm & nodded to him, Sonics' face gleamed with joy, & he begun to charge his horn with magic, it took all the strain in his small-sized body but eventually he fired a beam of turquoise light to the sky, creating multiple stars in the glistening sky, he was gasping for breath because he was so worn out at such hard magic, Luna & Celestia both were awestruck at his power at such a young age, Luna looked at her son with delight & then saw a small light behind him, she then saw his cutie mark had appeared, it was a turquoise thunderbolt with a white stars surrounding it, Sonic saw Luna looking at his flank

"What's wrong mommy? Did I do it wrong?" asked Sonic

"No Son you did it right, look..." replied Luna

Sonic looked at his flank, he saw his cutie mark, his face lightened up & he gave the biggest smile Luna had ever seen, Sonic hugged Luna & Celestia & they all cried tears of joy...

**Crystal Empire (7 Years Later):**

In the Crystal Empire all the guards were unconscious on the floor, Luna was trapped by black crystals & she was desperately trying to escape & Celestia was struggling to stand up whilst a 15-year old Sonic was clashing swords with the evil entity Sombra, Sonic had all his pent-up anger & was trying to kill Sombra himself, Sonic kept trying to stab him whilst Sombra just smirked

"Hahaha, Sonic you fool, my power is absolute, I am feeding off your anger, and you are only increasing my ability's, I never thought this would be so easy to defeat the six Elements Of Harmony" said Sombra

"You bastard, you may have taken down Ignis, Anemo & Geo, but you won't defeat us!" replied Sonic breaking the clash & stabbing Sombra, but it just passed through like a shadow

"Hahaha, don't you understand? I am a shadow, weapons cannot harm me, your demise is inevitable" replied Sombra

"**SILENCE YOU CURSE!" **said Sonic in the royal Canterlot voice whilst firing a huge blast of light at him, Sombra dodged it & used his Magic froze him to the ground, he started to charge up a blast in his horn

"You are beginning to annoy me, let's see how you like other worlds..." said Sombra

"NO!" cried Celestia & Luna

Sombra fired a beam towards Sonic, creating a vortex around him, with a scream Sonic was sucked in, & then he wasn't there...

Luna started crying rivers along with Celestia, and then suddenly both of them erupted from the crystals in a blistering anger & beat down Sombra with all of their power they flew to the sky & charged up all the power they could summon, all the anger, rage, & depression they had all created a blast so strong it disintegrated Sombra into nothing but a shadow, when they returned to the ground, Luna fell into Celestia's arms, both of them in tears

"C-Celestia *Sniff* W-What happened, w-what did Sombra do to my Son!" demanded Luna

"That spell was designed to send the evil beings to other worlds, but I have no idea where it sent Sonic, but don't worry, maybe in a few years he'll find his way back" reassured Celestia still in tears

**Space Colony Ark (Mobius 3 Years Later):**

Sonic was seen years after he disappeared from Equestria, he had suffered from amnesia & had no recollection of how he got to Mobius, his form had altered by specimen, he still had the same coloured coat but he didn't have a mane, instead he had quills, now he has red shoes with a white line down the sides with a white sock in each, he also had white gloves, he now had a peach chest & arms that matched his muzzle, it appeared he had taken on the form of an anthropomorphic hedgehog, after many years of fighting against Eggman's forces, the newest of his adventures had led him to face another hedgehog who had similar powers to his current form, he had a black coat, his spikes were upwards & had upper red streaks, he also had a white furred chest, peach muzzle, red streaks on his legs & arms & he had white cloves with red wrists, white trainers with red underlines & black back-halfs, they were both equally matched whilst fighting in the hallways of the Space Colony Ark, they were both gasping for air until Sonic suddenly felt an urge of pain in his stomach, but it also felt... welcome & warm like he was at home & truly at piece

"Hmm so you finally admit your defeat blue hedgehog, I'll make your death quick & painless for honour" said Shadow

Shadow was about to strike but Sonic grabbed his arm & crushed his arm bone

"AHHHHH! What the hell?!" asked Shadow clutching his arm, he looked to Sonic, he had lost the pupils in his eyes & was glowing light blue, Shadow could sense his power & it was off the charts! Sonic teleported in front of him, Shadow punched his chest twice but both times he was left unaffected, he punched Shadow in the stomach, causing him to vomit blood & fly several feet backwards, before he hit the wall, Sonic teleported behind him & fired a massive blast from his palm, knocking Shadow unconscious in a bloody mess, Sonic broke out of his state & saw what he caused, afraid of his power he ran away to save Amy...

**Tails' Workshop (Mobius 5 Years Later):**

It was the dusk of a new dawn, however not everyone was prepared for the new day, Sonic was having a nightmare of a shadowy figure surrounded by black crystals, he started to laugh evilly & then everything went black...

Sonic woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air, he looked around to see he was home, he was happy but he always felt alone, like nobody understood him... He decided to talk to Tails about it

"Morning Sonic..." said Tails

"Morning... Hay Tails?" asked Sonic

"What's up Sonic?" replied Tails

"I've been having strange dreams lately, of a strange shadow-like creature laughing & then everything going black..." replied Sonic

"Hmm, What creature?" asked Tails

"An Alicorn, a cross-species between Earth Pony, Pegasus & Unicorn" replied Sonic

Tails looked confused, he suddenly got an idea, he told Sonic to follow him towards his garage, and he got his keys, opening his garage he revealed a computer that could reveal someone's origins, he told Sonic to give him a blood sample, he did as he was told & Tails uploaded the information & the screen read:

**SONIC ECLIPSE  
SPECIMEN: ALICORN  
GENDER: MALE  
AGE: 1, O22 YEARS OLD  
OCCUPATION: PRINCE OF CANTERLOT  
ORIGIN: EQUESTRIA (UNIVERSE: 3843847583759280)  
FAMILY:**

**PRINCE STORM ECLIPSE (FATHER, DESCEASED)**

**PRINCESS LUNA ECLIPSE (MOTHER)**

**PRINCESS CELESTIA ECLIPSE (AUNT)**

**PRINCE BLUEBLOOD (COUSIN)**

Tails was awestruck by this information, the fact that his big brother was not only royalty but from another dimension! Tails looked to see Sonic almost crying, he looked homesick...

"Sonic?" asked Tails

"I need to get home... Tails can you make a way?" asked Sonic

Tails looked sad for him, but he remembered the portal they had used to get back from Chris's world

"Yeah we still have the world transporter, we can use the Chaos Emeralds..." replied Tails

"Good, can you call everyone over; I want to say my goodby-AHH!" said Sonic before he felt that urge of power again, but this time it changed his form, he now had a Unicorn Horn & Pegasus Wings, Sonic & Tails both were awestruck by this new form, Sonic know understood his origins, he reassured Tails he is okay, Tails called everyone over, everybody came over & asked what's up, they saw Sonic & were not expecting his origins, Sonic told everyone his goodbyes:

"Tails: You were always my best friends & little brother, I want you to protect Mobius whilst I'm gone, Knuckles: You may be an idiot but you are one of my dearest friends, take extra care to protect the Master Emerald, Amy: You may be obsessive, but still, take care of everyone, Team Dark: Keep up the great work, Team Chaotix: I may not know you much but you still are, decent detectives, Blaze & Silver: Protect Marine for me OK..." said Sonic, he walked through the portal, everyone was crying, waving & wished him good luck, little did they know Eggman was watching with an evil smirk...

**NEXT CHAPTER: SONIC X RAINBOW DASH & SONIC VS SOMBRA**


	8. Finale

**Canterlot Castle (Present Day):**

Everypony inside the castle was frozen in surprise, including King Sombra himself, there before them was not only the vigilante of Ponyville but also the long-lost son of the night goddess Luna, Luna saw in the midst of her flowing tears of joy how much her son had grown in his absence, he now had a darker shade of his coat, muzzle & all, his face was rittled with scars which told her of how harsh a time he had grown up living on this distance world, he lacked any joy in his face & instead was staring with an intesion to kill him & everypony which stood in his path, Rainbow Dash was staring in shock of not only how much she found him attractive, but also to the fact that she was witnessing another specimen which in Equestria was deemed to the might of a god, Eggman almost could'nt tell it was Sonic in his new form & clothing, but there was still a glint in his eyes that showed the glimmer of the one he loved to hate with all his might, he knew Sonic was powerful but he never would have guessed his abilities would be deemed godworthy, especially all the research he did over the information of Sonic's homeworld he had already been wondering why Sonic had to leave, in fact he had been insulted, was he not important enough to the point he had decided to let others take over his duty's? He was outraged at this thought, driving him to release Sombra in the first place & take over both worlds, he had already thought in the past that he was the blue blur's arch nemesis, but now that he saw the hatred & anger in his eyes that he finally understood that he was but a mere speck compared the the shadow god as Sombra was in reality, the true arch nemesis of Sonic, the only pony to ever cause Sonic true displeasure & bring out every ounce of darkness in his otherwise pure heart, a goal that the demented & deranged doctor had been trying to ever since he had met the blue rival... King Sombra started to chuckle, & then he bursted into laughterhe then stared at Sonic with evil delight in his souless shadow-like eyes...

"Well, well, well, isn't this a delightful pleasure, it seems that the almighty "God Of Wind" has returned to reclaim his title of heir to the throne, well tell me Sonic, do you want to be banished again?" asked Sombra

"I'm not here to be banished because i'm not going to make the same mistake twice, instead i'm here to take everything from you, starting with your life..." Sonic replied with anger in his tone of voice.

Sombra waas nearly in tears from laughing but he suddenly felt an immensley sharp amount of pain in his stomach, he looked down & saw Sonic's fist cracking Sombra's armour with a punch, it had a light green glow around it, Sombra fell to his knees in pain, he looked up to see Sonic grinning down on him, Sombra tried to impale Sonic with his sword but it just passed through him, Sonic was vibrating fast enough to pass through the blade...

"You see Sombra, one of the most important rules of having powers, you need to have a little imagination on how to use them." Smirked Sonic, he held out his right arm & begun to vibrate it at immense speeds, creating a swirling void of air, he pulled his arm backwards with it in his hand, the earth shaking at his feet, Sombra got into a defensive motion, but Sonic threw the sphere forwards creating a Sonic boom, shattering the windows & creating cracks in the castle's bricks, everypony had to hold their ears to reduce the sound but the blast could still be heard all over Equestria, sending Sombra crashing through the walls & destroying several mountains by crashing through them, Sombra stopped his flight, he teleported behind Sonic & punched him hard enough for him to go flying at an incredible pace upwards, Sonic at this point was in space floating, but he was inbetween the sun & moon, being close to two elements his family controlled, increased his powers, his eyes turned pure white & he pulled out his wings & shot downwards toards the planet like a bat out of hell, Sombra heard the boom he created by flying.

"Where the hell are you?" asked Sombra to himself

"Behind you..." replied Sonic

Sombra looked behind him, he saw Sonic smiling holding two tornados in his hands, Sonic took the tornados & surrounded himself with the raging whirlwind, Sombra tried to protect himself with black crystals by surrounding himself, but the tornado smashed it into pieces, throwing Sombra far away, he landed to the ground, causing the ground to shatter, he looked in front of himself to see the tornado speeding towards him until it faded away with Sonic walking out of it & stepping down some of the surrounding monutains' rubble, dusting himself of not giving any cares, Sonic picked Sombra up by the neck, Sombra looked down with green & purple mist in his eyes, creating a energy beam blasting away Sonic, he collided with the pavement's of Ponyville, him fastly blasting underground, Sonic blasted through the rocks with no soul in his eyes.

"Alright Sombra, you want dark? You haven't seen... _**The half of it!**_" said Sonic in the canterlot voice, a dark aura surrounded him, & he flew towards him faster than Rainbow Dash & repeatedley puched Sombra at record-breaking speeds, he suddenly ran past Sombra in a cloud of dust, Sombra looked confused for a milesecond but he suddenly was punched in the face, then the dust surrounded him, Sonic one again punched him & suddenly Sombra felt billions of punches being delivered to him faster than light, every continent Sonic ran on created earthquakes & he started to vibrate his entire body to increase his speed & his punches increased power & speed, & every punch created a massive earthquake, whilst in pain Sombra caught one of Sonic's punches, stopping his cycle, & blasting Sonic with a massive energy beam, blasting Sonic forwards throughout Canterlot, suddenly Rainbow Dash flew behind Sombra & formed the clouds into a swirl leading to her fists & charged forwards with all her might, electricity shocking Sombra into place, Twilight teleported in & levitated Sombra into the air & used her free hand to levitate the mountains & clapped her hands to crush Sombra inbetween them, Sombra made the mountains around him exploded by Sombra crushing them, but Applejack punched the earth creating a shockwave that made rocks fly towards him, Sombra punched each of them & flew towards her, but Luna caught Sombra's fist kicking him in the "Unmentionables" he squeeled in pain & levitated him towards Celestia who stabbed him with her spear & blasted him upwards, Discord teleported above him & created a giant bowl made of cereal & he damaged him by listening to the bowl with a fork & Pinkie Pie blasted him back upwards with her Party Cannon filled with marshmellows sending him flying up whilst he was screaming.

"Well I hope your feeling much better! I can tell because of your wispering!" wispered Discord on a sunbead under the moonlight.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy all joined them & used their Elements of Harmony for a blast, they had to charge it up, Sombra tried to fly away but Sonic teleported up & created a combined chaos & magic aura & flew towards him & smashed him downwards & the Elements wreated a rainbow beam, disintegrating Sombra, with his last words he breathed out.

"Hahaha... I always wanted... an apprentice to take on my... mantel... if only... you were on... my side... Sonic... Eclipse..." said Sombra fading away.

Everypony was out of breath, until Pinkie Pie said

"Yay we beat Sombraro! PARTY!" screamed Pinkie Pie

Everypony shrugged at Pinkie Pie's logic & walked back to Ponyville to plan their party, but Luna, Celestia & Sonic looked at eachother in awe...

"M-My Son... Y-You're back... I-I-I missed you so much!" said Luna hugging him whilst not even bothering to hold back her tears, Celestia also hugged him aswell

"I missed you too mother, & you aswell Aunt Tia..." replied Sonic hugging back with tears in his eyes aswell, everypony split apart in joy, Celestia asked Sonic how he got back & what the new world was like & he replied he would tell them when they got back to the castle, after Tia & Lulu both walked of to Ponyville Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder he looked behind himself & was met with a kiss from her, he was surprised to say the least but at the same time he felt... happy & he started to kiss back, eventually they broke apart because they needed to breathe.

"Well that was unexpected" said Sonic

"Hehe... Well at least now I know why you hang around at night... Cutie..." replied Rainbow Dash

"That's my line, also what happened to your Coolness & Awesomeness?" replied Sonic

"H-Hey I-I'm still the most a-awesome in E-Equestria Sonic!" replied Rainbow Dash

They both laughed for a bit & decided to have another race to see who was really the fastest & they both sped of as the sun set towards the biggest party in Equestria...

**DONE WITH THIS STORY! I had a lot of fun with this story & I need to thank Everybrony & every Pegasister who supported me with this story so thank you all & next I'm remaking Robin's Past & Future Revealed! **


End file.
